


Моё солнце

by fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019/pseuds/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019
Summary: Ты моё солнце.





	Моё солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Ты моё солнце. Рыжее, тёплое и самое-самое необходимое, — Бьякуран нежно гладит волосы Шоичи, заправляя за ухо прядь, падающую на глаза. 

Тот жмурится от ласки и откидывается назад, ближе к приятно прохладным рукам. Бьякуран зарывается в рыжее тепло, лохматя и невесомо поглаживая, склоняется, целует макушку, игриво выдыхает и спускается губами ниже, к затылку, прихватывает кожу у шейных позвонков, отчего Шоичи кажется, что температура в комнате поднялась на пару градусов. Бьякуран прижимает его к себе крепко-крепко, обнимает всё ещё прохладными руками, что-то негромко шепчет на итальянском. Шоичи не нужно знать этот язык, чтобы ответить: «Конечно, я тебя согрею». 

Шоичи часто думает, что те разговоры были тонким издевательством — из тех, что так любит Бьякуран. Тогда, в счастливые студенческие времена, он и подумать не мог, что он — действительно «солнце», которое будет в распоряжении Бьякурана. Шоичи смотрит на белую форму, в которую тот облачён, и давит где-то внутри себя вопрос: «Тебе не холодно?» У Бьякурана по-прежнему холодные руки. Шоичи чувствует это, когда они соприкасаются, передавая друг другу документы. Он и сам не может объяснить почему, но после встречи с Вонголой, почувствовав прохладу чужой ладони, он аккуратно накрывает её своей. «Позволь, я тебя согрею», — в ответ Бьякуран лишь кивает, опустив ресницы. Шоичи старается отдать всё своё тепло, словно оно вот-вот закончится. Он сам прижимает к себе Бьякурана, скрещивает руки за спиной, там, где однажды видел крылья, осторожно целует около виска и нервно выдыхает у губ, зачем-то стараясь отогреть. В конце Бьякуран прислоняется щекой к плечу Шоичи, и тот чувствует, как намокает футболка на плече Шоичи уезжает на базу Мелоне. Уже собраны сумки, заказан билет на самолёт, осталось лишь отчитаться (попрощаться) перед Бьякураном — и можно ехать. Тот по обыкновению лукаво щурится и пытается угостить зефиром, от которого Шоичи привычно отмахивается. Бьякуран якобы обиженно дуется и с безучастным видом выслушивает краткий отчёт. «Хорошо», — говорит он. «Можешь лететь», — говорит он. «Не простудись. Прогнозы обещают похолодание», — говорит он, когда Шоичи уже берётся за дверную ручку. Рука Шоичи вздрагивает, в желудок будто падает ледяная глыба. «Вы тоже. Постарайтесь не замёрзнуть, Босс», — выталкивает из себя Шоичи, не оборачиваясь и крепче сжимая пальцы. Бьякуран в ответ грустно и понимающе хмыкает. Шоичи выходит и лишь за дверью негромко выдыхает ломкое признание: «Я уже не смогу тебя согреть».

Чойс идёт своим ходом. Шоичи не боится за себя и искренне надеется на победу Вонголы, прилагая к этому все силы. Что-то внутри скребётся, но он задвигает это в холодную глубину и темноту разума. Только потом, когда он лежит, подстреленный, на горячем асфальте, оно вырывается наружу. Едва слышно, сквозь кровавую пену на губах и слёзы — не от чувств, просто от боли. «Моё небо замёрзло», — неслышно шепчет Шоичи. 

Сгорая в пламени Савады, Бьякуран успевает мельком взглянуть Шоичи в глаза. Незаметно, долю секунды скользит взглядом. «Я замёрз, моё солнце. Мне даже сейчас холодно». «Я согрею», — и этот ответ не могут скрыть ни бликующие очки, ни прищуренные глаза.

Шоичи смотрит туда, где ещё недавно был Бьякуран, а сейчас нет и кучки пепла, и чувствует как всё внутри покрывается льдом, начиная с живота и заканчивая горлом. «Теперь я не могу согреть даже себя».


End file.
